


Smoke And Bone

by HallOfJudgement



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29214276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HallOfJudgement/pseuds/HallOfJudgement
Summary: "There may be a great fire in our soul, yet no one ever comes to warm himself at it, and the passers-by see only a wisp of smoke."- Van Gogh
Relationships: Millie/Moxxie (Helluva Boss), Robo Fizz (Helluva Boss)/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Smoke And Bone

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic. Enjoy!

If you'd ask any stranger or passerby which way is the worst to die, many would be keen to answer with fire. The thought of being burned alive is absolutely terrifying . However, in a house fire, a person will likely never see the flames that cause their demise. Smoke inhalation would be the thing to take you. It only takes a few minutes. Thick smoke filling every inch of the lungs that beg for pure, unadulterated air. If a person is lucky, however, they'd be asleep when tragedy strikes. They'd never even know what had happened to them...

***

It was friday! Which meant no work for two whole days! You'd unlocked the door to your recently purchased home and let out a deep sigh of relief. 

_Home sweet home!_

Things were going good as it was. You'd recently become a homeowner and for an extremely low price at that. Living alone had it's perks . No bothersome roommates to cause headaches, being able to walk around in the nude whenever the mood struck. Just the mere thought filled you with pure introverted bliss.  
Kicking off your shoes, you set your purse down on the counter. You walked towards your fridge and checked to see if you had anything worthy of your appetite.The classics of course, cheese, milk coffee creamer and eggs. It was fairly sparse though, you hadn't really had time to shop in between moving and work. A grilled cheese it was. After cooking your humble meal, you gravitated to your bare bedroom littered with unopened boxes and flopped wholeheartedly onto the bed. 

__

_A short nap wont kill me._

You drifted into a peaceful slumber.

***

Dreams were such silly, fantastical things. You could do anything you wanted in a dream. You absolutely adored them but this time they somehow evaded you. Nothing but darkness filled your mind as you slept. Sometimes a flash of light, a glimpse of a scene passed you by but nothing of substance. It felt odd though. Do people normally have thoughts when they dream? 

_Am I awake? ___

You floated in the silence for a while, surprisingly calm and aware of your state. It could have been seconds or years, there was no way to be sure. There was just nothing. Ever was or that ever would be was. It was a weird dream, definitely one you couldn't remember having before.  
Then there was sound in the nothing. Faint, muffled noises but they were there. Was that laughter? Confused, you tried to follow the noise but it seemed to be coming from all around. The echoes shifting into what sounded like waves crashing on a distant shore.  
The soles of your feet were met with something soft and wet. Sand?  
Multiples things happened in an instant. Tepid air filled your lungs, a wave broke nearby and your feet slightly sunk into sand. Shocked, you fell backwards which resulted in what must have been a truly pitiful sight. Was this a dream? It all felt too real. You slowly got to your feet and looked around. You were on a deserted beach with not a single soul in sight. You couldn't remember how you'd gotten here as the last thing you could recall was falling asleep. 

"Hello?" You called out. 

No one answered. 

You noticed a path that led over some dunes where a source of light was emanating from. With no other options or direction, you headed that way. The path was beaten and worn, you thanked the stars you at least hadn't taken your socks of before your nap. When you reached the tip of the dunes your breath had left you and as had your thoughts. There before you was a sprawling city of neon and red. Odd buildings that had seen little care and the signs! There were so many signs plastered in neon advertising things you couldn't see. Your mind was almost numb with confusion. None of this made sense. Was any of this real? You shoved the hysteria to the back of your mind and trudged on. 

__

It had taken you about 30 minutes to get to your destination. You were thrown another curve ball when you had finally seen the denizens that inhabited the city. Creatures of every shape and style. Horned things with razor sharp teeth. You'd left all sanity there then and were basically running on autopilot. Throwing your hood over your head, you kept walking. Everything was fuzzy and nothing made since. You kept your eyes down, not wanting to attract any attention. You trudged forward until your face met what felt like a sandpaper wall. 

"Watch where the fuck you're' going, shithead." 

You were practically thrown back onto your ass by a humanoid crocodile. 

"I-I'm s-sorry." You sputtered as you attempted to get to your feet. 

"Sorry? Ahhahah you're gonna be real sorry soon, sugar." 

The crocodilian grabbed you by the wrist and pulled you in, close enough to smell his repugnant breath. He sniffed you. 

__He sniffed you!?_ _

"You smell like a fresh one. How's about you and I have a little fun, doll face." 

"No, let me go!" 

A fresh one? What is going on.

You began to thrash about with reckless abandon. He was pulling you towards a darkened alley and you became increasingly hysterical. 

"Let me go! Get the hell off me!" 

You shouted to no avail. In your continuous thrashing, you'd managed to hit a passerby which had cause whatever they were holding to shatter onto the pavement below. 

"Th'fuck is this?! My booze!" A gruff voice exclaimed. 

Standing before you was a winged feline with a sour disposition. His wings were beautiful, black and red with playing card suits adorning them. His coat looked incredibly soft and If it weren't for his irate countenance, you may have thought him handsome. 

_In the middle of a god damn existential crisis and I'm calling a cat man handsome. I've finally lost it!_

Before you could respond, your captive replied with howling laughter whilst still holding your wrist. 

"You'd think for a gambler you'd have better luck! Ahahahah." He spewed, wiping tears from his eyes. 

The cat seemed more concerned about his lost alcohol than the remark. Before you could even blink, the newcomer had landed a solid blow to the crocs face and sent him flying. He landed with a resounding 'thud' leaving you with a bemused look upon your face, wrist still in the air. You'd breathed a sigh of relief to be out of those scaly clutches but wondered if that was for better or worse. 

__


End file.
